Software Defined Radio (SDR) is a paradigm where wireless protocol processing happens on a programmable platform instead of on an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC). SDR has many advantages, including cost savings, flexibility, and speed and ease of development. In addition, SDR enables resource sharing for certain wireless protocol processing that is not available under existing technology. This resource sharing allows for multiple wireless standards and multiple service providers to perform wireless processing on a shared computing platform. As such, SDR allows wireless providers to take advantage of the benefits of shared computing, such as those achieved through cloud computing. However, wireless workloads have high computational and stringent real-time requirements which must be followed in a shared computing environment.